Padre Nostro
by Helen Lance
Summary: [Post DMC3] [DxLxV] [OneShot] Lady felt her mind cold and numb and Dante had empty eyes. It would keep on raining forever.


Pater Noster

It was raining.

As always, in that last days.

The Temen-Ni-Gru had collapsed over itself to Hell's gates.

_And the sky cried with the shadows of those who were left. _

**_Padre nostro che sei nei cieli - Our Father who art in heaven_**

_But then again, left for what?_

The heating was broken, power was off and it kept on raining.

_It always rained._

The only noise in the room was the one low and rhythmic, repetitive, of Dante cleaning his guns with a distracted familiarity. Always the same rhythm, the same disturbing metallic scratching.

**_Sia santificato il tuo nome - Hallowed be thy name_**

She felt her blood pulsing with a painful intensity in her temples.

_If just blood did not flow in her veins anymore. How would it be simpler, that way._

But they were left there, going on picking up crocks.

No one knew, no one knew, no one.

And everyone kept on his own way, and Hell had just shaved them, the _normal people_, they couldn't know.

_**Venga il tuo regno- Thy kingdom come  
**_

They couldn't know he fell, they couldn't know she would have liked better to die there, fall with him, maybe, maybe, touch him another time before falling forever.

The crocks of what was left to them were sharp, picking them up she ended every time cutting herself, bleeding.

_Many of that crocks fell in Hell with him._

And may it burn, their own blood, may it disappear.

It had been the cause of it all, their blood.

_May it be damned._

She would have liked to squeeze it out of her own veins.

_**Sia fatta la tua volontà - Thy will be done**_

-Are you hungry, Lady?- Dante's eyes were as sharp as a hawk's.

Vergil's eyes had been even more.

_If just was a hawk the fallen angel… and between fire he would have flew. _

-No.- He went back cleaning his guns, lowering his gaze.

_And that damned rain kept on falling._

Lady felt her mind cold and numb.

Dante had empty eyes.

_**Come in cielo, così in terra - On earth as it is in heaven**_

The crocks were between them who were left.

_And God, they hurt._

Lady felt too numb to even cry. Tears were frozen in her eyes, in her own chest, as cold as the emptiness in Dante's eyes.

_God if you're here listen to me, if you're here listen, I beg you, listen to me._

But that tears were falling anyways. No noise.

-Vergil…- Dante asked himself if he had just imagined that sigh. And for a second he desired to become his brother, just to never make her sigh like that again.

But he buried the thought deep in his aching chest.

_So cold. They were left there on Earth, and they regretted it each moment._

**_Dacci oggi il nostro pane quotidiano - Give us this day our daily bread_**

Dante watched her.

And every tear seemed too slow and too cold to him. He sat next to her on the couch and gave her a little blanket slightly ruined.

When Lady lifted her gaze, Dante could see every single tear trapped in between her lashes, at the corners of her bicoloured eyes.

_**E rimetti a noi i nostri debiti - And forgive us our trespasses**_

She brushed her fingertips on his face, his features, his temples.

Her whisper shook in the rain. -I would have wanted to fall in love with you.-

Dante lowered again his gaze.

_Instead of with him._

He shook his head, and reclined it back.

_I would have tore off my eyes not to see you fall, brother._

_**Come noi li rimettiamo ai nostri debitori - As we forgive those who trespass against us**_

_I wished you never existed, brother._

_And it's one out of a million cries for those who were left._

Lady was unmoving, tears kept on flowing without noise or motion, without her doing something, anything, to stop them.

_I wished we never existed. _

They just flew. As they weren't even hers.

_Look at us now, look, Vergil, what we had become._

-Lady, it's late.-

She slightly nodded.

_And that's one out of a million cries for those ho were the sons of Sparda._

**_E non ci indurre in tentazione - And lead us not into temptation_**

_I beg you, God, listen to me. Please, God, forgive me._

Rain's ticking on the window seemed almost deafening.

_Can I really ask forgiveness, God?_

-I would have wanted to fall in love with you.-

_Don't say it, please, stop._

And Dante's mind seemed screaming, with Lady's voice.

_-Why couldn't you save me, Dante, save us?-_

_It's not my fault, Lady, please, it's not my fault._

It would keep on raining forever.

_**Ma liberaci dal male - But deliver us from evil**_

It's all your fault, brother.

_Hell's emptiness is swallowing us, Vergil, and the crocks are too sharp to be picked up._

I could have watched you fall forever.

_I would have liked to watch you fly over fire._

Remember what we used to say, brother?

_**Jackpot.**_

_**Amen.**_

First fic on this site. I'm a Italian writer, so the pray is in double version, and the Italian title means "Our Father".

The use of the pray _is not_ meant to be blaspheme or anything, I just liked it.

Anyways, this is a sort of threesome… Dante loves Lady who loves Vergil.

Devil May Cry belongs to Capcom, not to me unluckily.


End file.
